


Loki: Lost and found on Sakaar

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Drunk Sex, Enemas, Grandmaster is a sex addict, Grandmaster is very power mage, Group Sex, Loki finds a softer side, Loki gets a plaything that he can love, Loki manipulating with sex, M/M, Multi, No real rush to get to Asgard, Not quite Ragnarock plot, Orgy, PWP, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Spoilers Thor 3 Ragnarok, Thor is realy dumb just like in Thor3., Watersports, handjobs, pissplay, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Loki's time on Sakaar before Thor got there. He willingly becomes Grandmaster's play thing. Loki is having fun and lots of PWP sex. Thor eventually comes to Skaar and begins to ruin Loki's time. Loki 'finds' himself on Skaar.There will be spoilers about Thor 3 Ragnarok, as I have already seen it in cinemas and if you want to read ficks on Ragnarok, you already know the story, so technically they are no longer spoilers. i mean who reads fanfiction about something they haven seen before? That's as rare as Marval not actually showing a trailer for Thor 3 that actually makes it into the film... oh yeah big spoiler there... I mean that bridge fight.. Thor totally is 'not' CGI edited at all... with his eyes..





	1. Chapter 1

Loki looked down sharply at Hela approaching quickly through the light. He didn’t have a chance to react before he was hit with her sword. He could only block and the force sent him out of the Bifrost. The pain engulfed his whole body as he was being torn and forced together. He glanced the stars in a moment of breathless silence. It was just like when he fell to the void a few years prior.

Except he now cared about his existence and wasn’t trying to kill himself. He turned and before he realised it he was being sucked through a whirlwind full of debris. There was a blue glow and he could feel the oxygen rush back to his lungs. He copped a few bangs as he collided with the space junk that was being funnelled through the blue portal.  
He glimpsed what appeared to be a city surrounded by piles of similar junk he was flying with. He closed his eyes and focused his Sedir and tried to aim for as soft a landing as he could. Loki felt another force being applied to his body. It was both counter acting and working with his spell. He blacked out.

**_  
Loki woke inside a lavishly decorated room on a grand bed. He sat slowly from his aching body. It looked like a room where someone who was very rich would live. There were trinkets and trophies arranging on golden shelves. Long flowing curtains seemingly interlaced with gold and other precious metals.  
There was a strange geometric two tone pattern on the walls and floor. He blinked and an opening sliding door took his attention. A strange man in a long golden coat with spiky grey hair approached him with a wide smile.

“Ah! Your finally awake!” he glided towards Loki with his hands clasped eagerly.

Loki went to stand and suddenly realised he was naked. He bashfully covered himself. The strange man outstretched his arm and lightly patted Loki’s shoulder. “It’s ok. You were hurt so I took care of you.” he said pleased with himself. “You are quite the specimen aren’t you?” He stood back and folded his arms, brining one finger up thoughtfully to his glitter blue lips.

“Who are you? Where am I? And! Where are my clothes?” Loki grew demanding.

The other man put his hands up and stepped back with a smile on his face. “Relax big guy!” He gave a lick of his lips as to why he called Loki that and gave a quick glance to Loki’s hastily covered crotch. “No one has harmed you.” He then bowed elaborately. “Allow myself to introduce myself. I am the Grandmaster. You are on Skaar in my palace and your clothes are being cleaned and used to design you some new digs.”

Loki raised his eyebrow. He didn’t know of this place. This guy was powerful but Loki needed to know. He could sense the energy of this place and figured this was the source of the power that was fighting his own when he tried to land. He relaxed a bit and brushed his hand through his hair. “Sorry, I was just not expecting this.” Loki decided to use his seductive skills to infiltrate. Just until he could figure out where ‘Skaar’ was and if he could get home. He took a glance around the room and smiled. It was very lavish and he could get used to this. He definitely didn’t want to live in the lower levels amongst the junkyard he glimpsed as he fell.

Loki stood up proudly and not ashamed of his nakedness. He stepped towards the Grandmaster who was utterly fixated on Loki’s long uncut penis and how it moved against his thighs as he strode confidently. Loki extended his hand and the Grandmaster’s vision was interrupted as he raised his gaze up to meet Loki’s smiling face.

“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, and for the last few years ruler of Asgard in its Kings’ absence.” Loki didn’t know how much this man knew of his realm and decided not to say how he came to power.

“Ass-gar?” He pondered. “Oh King Odin!” I think I remember him. Was he a chap with a thick red beard and sparkling blue eyes? Oh I didn’t know he was king… I thought he was a prince?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. How long had this guy been out of the loop? “Ah..” Loki tried not to correct him too much. As this could work in his favour. “Odin became King about 3000 years ago. I don’t know about the red beard. It has always been grey as long as I knew him. And as for the eyes? Well he has only had one as long as I have known him!” Loki tried to make light of the subject.

The Grandmaster seemed to be on his wavelength and laughed loudly. “One eye! Well that’s a pickle!” He move towards Loki and placed his arm over his shoulder. “So, are you thirsty?” He gestured with his free hand to the shelf of unusual shaped bottles that seemed to be liquor.

“Parched!” Loki smiled. He wasn’t a fan of being naked but decided he would own it and knew from the looks he had already gained, it would be an easy source of manipulation.  
The Grandmaster sat down on a lavish couch and reclined back slightly. He clapped his hands and a servant came in. Loki was shy as he peered over his shoulder to see the strangely dressed ladies walk in. their breasts were exposed and their bodies painted in strange patterns that were similar style to the walls and floors.

They placed down a tray of food on a table near the Grandmaster and then walked a few meters from him and began to play some music as they danced close to each other. Loki swallowed and saw the Grandmaster reaching for him. “Sit Loki! Come sit!” Loki stepped closer, a little cautious. His wrist was grabbed and he found himself now sitting on the man’s lap with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Loki shifted a bit as he straddled his thigh. He glanced up at the two women dancing seductively. “Loki, be a dear and pass me that glass.” Loki handed him the empty glass. “Oh ladies! There is something wrong with this picture!” He held up his glass and swished it around. One woman swiftly and apologetically filled his glass. Loki noted that they seemed to fear and revere him. He could definitely get used to that. 

Loki relaxed and then leaned forward and took a handful of fruit and turned to the Grandmaster. He tasted one then whispered. “Seems safe.” he pretended to be a royal taste tester. He then took a small piece and directed it towards the Grandmaster’s eager mouth. As Loki extended his long fingers the man engulfed them with the price of fruit and slowly withdrew in a long suck as he kept seductive eyes on Loki.

“Where are my manners!” He turned to the women. “Where is Loki’s drink?” They bowed deeply and quickly furnished Loki with a glass. He turned to Loki and offered a toast. “To Loki, and your time on Skaar.”

“May it continue to be as pleasurable as it has been so far.” Loki gave a cheeky smile and clinked his glass. The Grandmaster burst out laughing.

“This guy is awesome! I will definitely not get tired of you!” He skulled his drink and Loki copied. He then tossed his glass to have it shatter on the cold floor, and Loki copied. They smiled. Loki then felt the arm around his waist constrict tighter, pulling him in close. His back was now hard up against the older man. The Grandmaster then grabbed a narrow bottle of booze and took a swig before drizzling a trickle over Loki’s chest. Loki gasped at the cold.

In the fleeting second that Loki blinked in shock a hungry mouth and tongue was now licking up his chest, following the path of the liquor.  
“Mmm.” The Grandmaster hummed. He then offered Loki a sip of the bottle. Loki took the bottle from his hand. He would have to get very drunk quickly. This was going to be something he was expecting but not hoping to do. Especially since as soon as he took a drink he felt the now free hand of the Grandmaster grip and fondle his penis.

Loki gasped then counteracted with a drink. The man continued to stroke him and Loki was shocked as he definitely has skills. He grew hard quickly and could feel the heavy breath past his ear. “Ooo my! You are quite a big boy, aren’t you!” He then shoved Loki down on the couch so he lay on his back. Loki peered down in apprehension of the man making sort work of him. He couldn’t control it. He was already close to climax.

Loki had never been so aroused. He tried to focus on what he was doing, how he touched him, the technique, the speed, the pressure. But he couldn’t. He was overwhelmed. And when a tight fist pulled down his foreskin and a soft fingertip rubbed his gland, he was done. Loki bucked as he uncontrollable orgasimed. He moaned loudly to the excitement of the Grandmaster.

He panted as he looked up a bit ashamed to his master but found he was consoled. “Well, you are very fun and I like a man who appreciates my touch!” he joked. He patted Loki’s stomach and then got up. One of the women handed him a small towel the other held a bowl of water to which the Grandmaster washed and dried himself. He then waved his hand and the women immediately set about wiping Loki clean. He burked at first, but then accepted his fate.

Two more women came in with arms held up in front carrying clothing. They then stood ready seemingly waiting for Loki’s orders. He stood slowly, still very lightheaded. They started to swiftly dress him. He didn’t know seem to care about what just happened. It was common place enough for them to ignore and not pay any mind to the Grandmaster’s antics.

Loki blinked and he was dress in very comfortable clothes. He even had a cape. He like the cape. A man walked into the room and gave Loki a slight bow. “The Grandmaster will see you at the arena in one hour. Ensure you are not late.” The man promptly left, leaving Loki with his hand up about to ask a question but the door was closed.

“Where is the…” Loki then looked over at the large window and gazed out to the huge city below. It was bustling. He looked up to the slight horizon to see a huge coliseum. “Well I guess that is the arena then?” he turned to confirm this with the female servants. But the ignored him and left the room.

Loki sighed and grabbed himself a drink and some food. Then decided he should commence his journey sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out what happens at the arena is not just fighting, but just as primal.

It took Loki so long to navigate the streets. He could hear the wave of cheers and chants. He was missing the fights. He liked the revelry and entertainment of personal combat. Loki smiled as he raced up through the crowds. He got to the elevator and stopped a woman with a cage made of ribbons over her head and a bright orange dress.  
“Is this the way to the Grandmaster’s viewing box?”

She raised her eyebrow at something that seemed to be common knowledge. “Yes, but you have to get off at the top and travel around the floor to the other side of the stadium.”

“Thank you.” Loki tapped his feet and fidgeted as he waited for the lift to get to the top. As soon as the doors opened, Loki was swamped by people who were leaving. He managed to jostle his way through. The door closed and Loki began to walk around the concourse. He listened to the crowd as they regaled their stories of what they just saw.

“No one can beat him!”

“I know. Two years champ.. no one has ever lasted that long.”

“Well at least Doug died quickly!”

Loki looked at the people carrying green flags and streamers. He found the private viewing area. The guards let him in. Loki was surprised, he didn’t announce himself. The Grandmaster must have informed security of who he was.

He walked in and there was music playing. To Loki’s surprise the Grandmaster was playing one of the instruments. He looked up and saw Loki. “Hey!” he waved with a huge smile. He then moved quickly over to Loki. “Did you see him? Isn’t my champion fabulous?!” He didn’t wait for Loki to respond. He handed him a cocktail and grabbed himself one.  
They bother drank and the Grandmaster started to dance. He shoved Loki in the shoulder playfully. “Do you dance?”

“Ah.. yeah.” Loki put down his now empty glass. He began to dance. The music was loud and the lights started to flicker and glow in different colours. People were all getting involved.

Loki looked around. People were all doing something. Dancing, hugging, drinking… and some were kissing. He saw everyone was happy. Then he heard a distinct moan, even though the pulsing music. He turned to see a man pressing a woman up against a pillar and hand he dress pushed up and over her waist, her leg hooked around his waist and was clearly having sex.

Loki smirked and felt a hand on his face. The hand pulled around and he was facing the Grandmaster and now he was suddenly being kissed by him. Loki was shocked at first. He wasn’t offended but he didn’t have this kind of interactions with men. Loki broke off the kiss and grabbed another drink.

The Grandmaster smirked at Loki’s shyness. He stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers. Loki didn’t know where to look. He was blushing then he felt a hand firmly squeeze his crotch. Loki gasped and the Grandmaster smiled.

“Oo, you like that?”

Loki bit his lip. He then found hands on him. Someone was reaching over him and undoing his shirt. Before Loki realised his shirt was open and the Grandmaster was rubbing his hands over his pecs. Then slipping them down under around his sides. Drawing him in close. Pushing their crotches together.

He moved his hips side to side and directed Loki to move with him. He then kissed him again with an open mouth. Loki closed his eyes and felt intoxicated.

The kiss stopped. “Loki, open your eyes. I want you to watch.” He turned Loki around and then pulled his jacket down over his shoulders. He kissed Loki’s shoulder gently. Loki turned his head to the front and placed his hands on the back of the large couch. He looked to see people were having sex and less were dancing, some were still dancing but they were naked.

Loki wonder how fast this became an orgy. His distraction was interrupted by the felling of his pants being pulled down. He felt a hand firmly direct him to spread his legs from the inside of his thigh. Loki looked over his shoulder and saw the Grandmaster take a vile of liquid from a waitress and then drizzle it on his fingers and then on his cock. He cupped Loki’s ass and ran his slick fingers up his crack and then rub his hole.

He grasped Loki’s shoulder and squeezed to distract him as he pushed his cock in him. Loki gasped and tightly gripped the couch to stabilise himself. He leant over slightly for ease of access. The Grandmaster responded by rhythmically thrusting into him.

Loki dropped his head as he succumbed. He couldn’t tell if it was the concentrated liquor or the music and lights. Maybe it was the scent in the air of primal sex. Loki groaned loudly as he felt his prostate getting hit by the skilled lovemaking of his older partner.

“Oo you are so tight!” The Grandmaster firmly gripped Loki’s hips and began to switch between the long slow deep strokes to a more faster pounding action. Loki bent his arms and slumped forward. He moaned loudly. The thrusting was not like anything he had done before. But he had done this to others and now realised it does feel good.

Loki smiled widely and glanced down to see his own arousal moving in reaction. Then a hand slipped around his waist and grabbed his erection. Loki was so close to cumming and his partner must have realised it. Loki moaned again as the skilled fingers slid up and down. Firmly griping him on the downward stroke. Pulling back his foreskin then the upstroke would recover his head. The sensation of his skin made a little squirt of pre-cum.

Then the thrusting then resumed and matched the stroking. Loki was gone. He felt a surge build inside, pulling all his tendons tight then exploding out in an electric orgasm. Loki cried out as he came.

The Grandmaster pulled out and helped Loki pull his pants up. He helped him slump down on the floor, back against the couch. He handed the exhausted Loki a glass and took one of his own. He clinked glasses with him then drunk.

Loki drunk through his exhaustion. People around him didn’t care. They kept having their own encounters. Loki put his empty glass down on the floor and saw the Grandmaster begin to kiss and close dance with some woman in weird brightly dressed clothes. It took a good wile before Loki got calm enough to get his facilities back. He saw his jacket  
next to him on the floor. He didn’t really remember at what point it came off.

He then exhaled and felt something cold and sticky on his back. He then realised he must have cum over the back of the couch and was now leaning in it. Loki groaned. He definitely didn’t like this part of sex. It was mostly why he never brought women back to his chambers, so he could leave all the mess of sex in their bed or where ever.

Loki slowly stood. He carried his jacket and walked over to grab another drink. The Grandmaster stopped his current rendezvous to watch the way Loki moved. His smooth athletic body moved gracefully. The Grandmaster let his gaze follow the path of his muscles, down his abs, down the v of his hips. His pants sat low on his hips. So low that the little cluster of pubic hair was just peaking out.

The Grandmaster licked his lips. He rolled his finger in anticipation. He knew Loki was spent. He still looked exhausted as he grabbed another drink. Loki’s gaze turned from the waitress to the man in the golden robes who was stalking over to him. Loki smiled weakly and raised his eyebrow. Had he that much of an effect on him?

“You are breathtakingly beautiful Loki.” He moved closer.

“Thank you.” Loki couldn’t think of anything better to say.

Loki had his back slightly turned. The Grandmaster pressed the back of Loki’s shoulder to turn him slightly away. “Oo.” he said. Before Loki could twig what he spotted he saw the Grandmaster dart in and lick Loki’s shoulder blade. Loki shuddered as at the feeling of the soft caress but then cringed as he realised that he was licking Loki’s cum. “all gone!” he pated Loki’s back then kept his hand there and slid it down to the small of his back.

“Ah.. I…” Loki liked the deviate nature of this, but there seemed to be a difference to directly eating cum and licking cold cum off a body with transfer. Loki then wondered if anyone actually cleaned the couch and who else had cum on it before Loki had. “I think I need a bath.” He looked positively adorable as he sort of begged.

“Indeed. I think that would be just the ticket.” He then escorted Loki through the door and they headed directly across the hall to another door. The door opened to a landing platform outside the stadium. There was a small aircraft waiting for departure. Loki felt the cool air on his skin.

The Grandmaster licked his lips as he saw not just the goose bumps on Loki’s arm but his nips were hard too. He couldn’t resist and suddenly reach over and tweaked one. Loki jumped slightly. “We will get back to my building momentarily.”

“Building? You don’t consider it a palace?”

“Oh no! I don’t see myself as a ruler who needs a palace.. but if the people revere me and give me nice things.. well I suppose.. it kind of is..” He smirked and resumed casually touching and squeezing Loki’s arm as they boarded the craft.


	3. Chapter 3

This was definitely a quicker way to get to and from the arena. They walked down a short flight of stairs to an open room. It was sparkly decorated and only had a few pieces of furniture. It seemed to be a room where people would be standing around in more than sitting. The floor was a mirror and Loki glanced down to see himself from a different perspective. 

He wanted to put his jacket on but was still grimacing about being sticky. He felt a hand on his back as the Grandmaster directed him through a set of golden double doors. It was a hot room filled with steam. As it cleared Loki saw that it was a lavish bath house, as big as the communal ones on Asgard, but this was private.

“You said you wanted to get clean.” he hinted. Loki smiled. A man and a woman approached. “These are my bath hands, they will scrub you and massage you. They are experts in cleaning.” Then the Grandmaster nudged him with an elbow. “Inside and out!” he chuckled. Loki stuttered.

“Ah, what?”

“You know.. enemas!” He embarrassed Loki. “Look I know you worry about being clean. So do I. It is refreshing to know that someone else values cleanliness and hygiene highly.” He walked over and held his arms back. The man removed his robe and the woman squatted down to remove his gold thongs. 

“Yeah, about that. I mean, how clean was that corporate viewing box? I figure you regularly do what it was that all those people were doing… I mean..” Loki blushed.

“Come-on.. say it.. orgies.” He said with a seductive smile. “We regularly have orgies.”

“Ah yeah..”

“Did you never celebrate with orgies where you’re from? I mean where are you from? Tell me about yourself?” Loki paused and wondered how much he already knew. The man and woman came over to him and we slipping off Loki’s remaining clothing. The Grandmaster walked down some steps into a pool and then walked along with now just his head above the water. He continued and rose out of steps on the other side. He then lay down on a soft looking bench, face up. 

The woman walked over and sat on a small stool at his feet and began to methodically rub and wash his feet. The man sat on a stool at the other end and began to rinse and massage the Grandmaster’s head. A deep moan of satisfaction escaped his lips.

Loki figured he should follow suit. He walked down through the water. It was the perfect temperature. He felt his whole body tingle. There was something in the water. He looked down and saw some little fish swarming around him and nibble at his skin. Loki stopped. “Ah.. what?”

The Grandmaster kept his eyes closed and responded to Loki’s predicament. “Just keep moving. You don’t want them to eat your pretty bits off!”

“What?” Loki hurried out of the pool and shook his arms and legs, and paranoid checked if any fish were still attached. But they weren’t.

“Relax, take a load off. Let my people work their magic on you.” He patted the bed next to him. “Well metaphorically, they don’t actually have any magic!” He joked. Loki sat hesitantly then lay down. They commenced scrubbing over his body. The head massage felt good but it was all too brief. Thorough but brief.

He opened his eyes suddenly when he felt a hand grab his penis and pull back his foreskin and cleaned his head. He moaned and resisted. They moved on fairly quickly as it was it was only an interim clean. They got him to turn over and gave his back a quick hand wash.

Loki then was directed to move. He followed the Grandmaster to another pond. They stepped in and sat down on a submerged step till just their heads were above. They leant back on neck pillows and Loki sighed as it felt good to soak.

“Nice huh?” The Grandmaster nudged Loki.

“Yes, very.” The woman handed them both a small hot towel and they covered their eyes and relaxed.

“Don’t worry, there are no fish in here. We will soak for a bit then have a cleanse then a massage, and a final wash.” He smiled as he knew what the ‘cleanse’ entails. 

“um about the … well is this clean? I mean this place.” Loki didn’t want to over step the mark. “I mean, with the orgies everywhere… and body fluids…” He groaned.

“Oh that! Don’t you worry your pretty little head. My place is scrubbed top to bottom after each session.” He leaned over and whispered. “I like all my surfaces to be clean, you never know when you may have to eat off it!”

“What?!” Loki glared at him.

“Hahahaha! You bite so easily!” He splashed the water at him. “No I don’t eat off the floor, I prefer plates, well I actually prefer someone feeding me. I mean why do it yourself if you can get a person to do it for you!?”

“You have people for that?” Loki liked the idea of lots of servants.

“I have people for everything! Just ask and I’m sure I can find you a person to do your bidding.” The Grandmaster stood up and stepped out of the deep pool. His servants immediately began to dry him as he walked to the next area. Loki followed hastily. “You see Loki, I don’t live down amongst the rubbish and lower people..” he waved his hand from his wrist, simulating a shooing motion to lesser people. “It’s disgusting. They don’t value hygiene or even rules.” The servants put a long robe on the Grandmaster.

“Oh?” Loki watched as the Grandmaster lay out some long hoses and a brush on a large soft table.

“Well they learn quickly that if they don’t obey, they get punished.” The Grandmaster then placed his hand on the neck of one of his servants to reveal a disc attached to their skin. “Obedience discs.” he then held up a small remote. “Watch this…” the then gave them both a short jolt. “You can both leave now.” He patted the table. “Loki, come sit here.”

“Ok.” he complied and was glad he didn’t get a disc. He brushed the long hair back over his ear. The Grandmaster smiled and brushed the other side of his cheek and pushed his hair back. “Are you going to fit me with one of those?” Loki hesitated.

“Oh heck no! you are a citizen, not a prisoner.” 

“Citizen?” Loki smiled weakly, still trying not to overstep his place. The Grandmaster moved his hand and he closed the door to the room. The lights dipped slightly and the room warmed up. “I can sense you. You don’t use your magic that often, but it is powerful.”

The Grandmaster smiled. “Indeed.” he then flung both his hands up at Loki and he propelled a forced at Loki that flipped him over and pinned him to the soft table. Loki gasped as he felt the force release him. He moved up to his hands and knees. 

Loki resisted fighting back, not until he assessed his strengths. “What is with this table?” Loki pawed the soft surface like a cat getting comfortable. It was quite spongy and covered by a smooth plastic surface. 

“Oh, it’s just for comfort.” The Grandmaster sat down on the edge of the table and placed his hand on Loki’s back and softly stroked. “For yours or mine…”


	4. Chapter 4

Loki began to get a bit self-conscious. He was now alone with the Grandmaster and the only one who was naked. The table was soft but it didn’t ease his apprehension. The Grandmaster fastened a smooth strap around his chest, just below his solar-plex. He then directed Loki to sit with his legs hanging over the end of the table. He fastened smaller bans just above his knees. 

There was nothing painful or uncomfortable about them. They had a small silver bump on the top. The Grandmaster to a large black rod, narrow and about two feet long. He placed it on top of Loki’s thighs and a click was heard as it seemed to connect to the straps around his legs.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, trying not to be demanding, but he was concerned. The Grandmaster stroked his cheek and smiled.

“It will be ok. I’m just preparing you for your final cleanse.” He then pushed on the bar and Loki drew his feet up to sit on the edge of the table. He resisted to lay back but was beginning to get the hint. Loki slowly lowered himself onto his elbows, keeping a keen eye on what was happening. The Grandmaster kept pushing the bar with a gentle but firm touch. 

Loki’s knees moved closer to his chest. Then there was another click as the bar contacted the chest strap. Loki was now essentially tied up. His legs were splayed but tied to his chest. He could move his legs from the knee down, but that was of little comfort. 

Loki was a bit stressed as he was now lying on his back, vulnerable. The Grandmaster stood between his legs. He reached over and began to gently stroke him. Loki dropped his head back on the soft table and moaned softly. He felt the Grandmaster start to explore him. Softly cupping his balls and massaging them, squeezing them, pulling them.

He seemed to be just focusing on them. He raised his head slightly and watched as the Grandmaster continued to play with his balls. He saw him then slip his hands in gloves and began to cover them in what Loki hoped and assumed was a lubricant. The Grandmaster then began to gently finger Loki’s hole. Gently probing till he gained access. His long finger slid easily inside. He began to slowly explore his insides. The hand drew back till just the tip of his finger was in, then it was joined by a second.

The Grandmaster placed his other hand on Loki’s abdomen and was seemingly in a mixture of examining him and pleasuring him. Loki moaned as he felt the fingers scrape his prostate. It made him shiver. The Grandmaster smiled and began to scissor and gently stretch Loki’s tight hole.

Loki reached down between his legs to grab his neglected cock and began to stroke himself.  
“Oh, feeling like you needed to participate? Well, I can’t say I don’t blame you.” He smirked. “Loki you need to lay back or I will restrain your hands too… unless that’s what you want.” He then deliberately jabbed Loki’s prostate. Loki moaned loudly and threw his head back. “Is that a yes?”

Loki was enjoying this. He was just worried that he might get hurt. Reluctantly he responded. “You aren’t going to do anything extreme and injure me are you?”

“Oh heavens no! anything I do to you isn’t anything I haven’t done myself.” He continued his probing and took over stroking Loki’s cock at the same time.

This comment didn’t really sit well with Loki as he didn’t really answer the question. “I don’t know if your pain tolerance is more than mine.”

“Oh, I won’t cause you any pain. That’s why I’m preparing you. I will not have you not get some enjoyment out of this.” He then pulled out his fingers and then rolled over a trolley to the side of Loki. “See these are some of my tools.”

Loki looked puzzled and a bit shocked. There was an array of what Loki could only assume were sex toys. “Ummm what are you going to do with those?”

“Well before you worry..” He picked up a large phallus with a few buttons on the base. “Not all are for penetrating. You can get pleasure from the outside too!” He then turned it on and the end began to vibrate. He then placed the end lightly over Loki’s nipple and got a moaning response. “See?”

“Ok..” Loki panted. His cock twitched.

“I get the feeling that your realm was more interested in fucking and not foreplay.” He placed down the large vibrator and picked up one that seemed to be a bit smaller than his own penis. It was smooth on one end and the shaft had raised bumps on it. The Grandmaster stroked it between his lube cover fingers and then moved back between Loki’s legs. 

“Now just relax. I promise I will make you feel good.”

He then pushed the head in slightly and began to only slide in on the smooth part. He began to slowly move it in and out. Occasionally twisting it on the thrust. He let go of Loki’s cock and focused solely on the task at hand. He began to increase the pace but still only used the top few inches of the dong.

He wanted Loki to give him the sign that he was ready for more. Loki then began to moan a bit more frequently, still softly. He then pushed his feet against his shoulders for stability. The Grandmaster smiled and then slowly pushed the dong in deeper. Loki squirmed as the bumpy surface rippled as it slid in deeper.

The Grandmaster then began to do long, very slow strokes of the full shaft. Loki moaned louder each time the bumps stimulated him. Loki wanted to wank himself, but was beginning to become overwhelming. The Grandmaster then increased the pace again. The thrusts were becoming harder and more forceful, not just quicker.

Loki grabbed his cock weakly as his whole body moved with each thrust. He pushed his feet hard against the Grandmaster’s shoulders and then reached behind his head with his hand to grip the top edge of the table to stabilise himself. He found the pace relentless and was now, with the slight change in thrusting angle, was pounding his prostate.

Just when Loki started to leak pre-cum the Grandmaster slowed then pulled out completely, leaving Loki a bid dejected. Loki panted and moved up onto his elbows. “You stopped? Why?”

“Have patience my little one.” The Grandmaster placed down the dong and took up the small hose. “I have to make more room first.” He stood between Loki’s legs. He gently probed his hole with his gloved finger and then slipped in the hose. “Now it is important that you don’t release till I tell you.”

Loki nodded. He looked down as he saw him turn on a tap and he could feel the warm liquid fill him. It took a few minutes, but then the Grandmaster slowly pulled out the hose. “Keep clenched.” he instructed.

He put down the hose and moved back over to Loki’s side. He stroked Loki’s hair and placed a pillow under his head and shoulders. He patted Loki’s stomach and then headed out of the room. Loki lay down and tried to get comfortable. He wondered how long he would have to wait. He could feel the fluid moving around inside him.

He could feel a little bit of pressure, but it wasn’t like he felt any urgency to go. The Grandmaster returned a little while later. He then smiled as he moved between Loki’s legs. He placed his hand on the bar and it disconnected. Loki lowered his legs over the edge of the table and stretched with relief. The Grandmaster then took his hand gently and guided Loki from the table.

“Now, I figure you want to get that stuff out of you, huh?” He took Loki over to a narrow pit. it was about one foot wide by about three long. The Grandmaster directed Loki to squat over the pit. “you need to be on your hands and knees, but lower your bottom down.”

Loki complied. The tile floor was cold. Loki felt a gentle hand on his back, softly stroking him. “Now push gently. You will be a little sore from the ‘stretching’.”  
Loki nodded and began to push. A little squirt of water came out and Loki looked down underneath himself. He then bit his lip and then squeezed his muscles. A little fountain spurted out.

“Ooo, that’s it, keep a steady flow then I want you to force it when I say..” The Grandmaster sat on a small wheeled chair beside Loki and slipped his gloved hand down over the curve of Loki’s backside. He then shoved his finger into the brown stream and ‘plugged’ the hole. Loki clenched down on his finger. The Grandmaster fingered him roughly then pulled his finger out.

“Now push hard.” he patted Loki’s back and watch in anticipation. Loki shot a short burst that splashed up on his legs and inside his thighs. The Grandmaster then pulled the hose over and began to rinse Loki off. He placed the hose on the small of his back and let it trickle over him. He reached under and gave his scrotum and penis a good tug.

Loki moaned as he was still hard from before. The Grandmaster shoved the hose back up Loki’s butt, forcing his plaything to arch his back in a jolt of shock. Loki took it and allowed himself to be filled. The Grandmaster pulled out the hose and pushed back on his chair and watched Loki for a second. “I want you to stand up.” he then gestured with his hands. Loki stood with each foot either side of the pit.

Loki swallowed awkwardly. He stood legs a bit shaky. He glanced down at his erection and wondered why this was keeping him aroused. He glanced over at the Grandmaster a bit concerned. He felt a twinge in his bowels from standing up.

“Ok.” The Grandmaster smiled and watched from a few metres away. “Ok.. yes now go.” he then clutched his hands in anticipation. Loki stood still. The Grandmaster looked up at Loki’s eyes then back to his legs. “You’re not going…”

“I…” Loki wanted to expel the water but it was awkward standing. He then began to push down and a clear liquid flowed down his legs and pooled on the floor.

“Harder!” The Grandmaster demanded. Loki bent his legs slightly and forcefully expelled all the water from his ass. He placed his hands on his knees and exhaled unease. “Good!” The Grandmaster clapped. “That’s better, it’s now clear flow.” He then touched his fingertips together in excitement. “Ok, now I need you to empty your bladder too.”

Loki looked shocked. He sighed and then went to stroke his erection. “I can’t go when I’m hard.”

“No! no! No!” The Grandmaster shot up and smacked Loki’s hand. “don’t touch yourself!” Loki dropped his hands to the side.

“What? Just piss hands free?”

“Yes.” The Grandmaster resumed his seat and waited. Loki looked up at the ceiling and around the room for strength. He could go.

“I don’t have to go.”

The Grandmaster scowled. “Grab the hose and drink.”

Loki slowly picked up the hose and then resisted. “Are you serious? This has been in my asshole?!” Loki protested.

“But your asshole is clean.” He then rocked back on his chair and folded his arms impatiently. “Besides you will get a lot more when you tongue me out.”

“Huh? You want what?” Loki folded his arms. “I do not put my mouth near anyone’s asshole, let alone cunt.” Loki wasn’t budging.

“Huh…” The Grandmaster never meet resistance before. “Well, you are missing out.” He stood up and walked over to Loki. “May I ask why you refuse my request?” he put a strange affliction and pitch on his words, not sounding aggressive.

“Well its called waste for a reason, it doesn’t get to go back in.” Loki said a matter of factly.

“Oh.. Ok.” The Grandmaster seemed to accept that response. “But you still need to urinate.” He then grabbed Loki by the back of the neck and bent him over. He then dragged him back over to the soft table and shoved Loki face down on it. He then flicked his hands out and Loki’s hands were bound to the table above his head and his mouth was now gagged.

The Grandmaster moved behind him and grabbed a large dildo from the trolley. Loki could just see that it was much bigger than the one he was subjected to earlier and it had straps on it. The Grandmaster lubed it up and then slowly forced it deep inside Loki. He then took the straps and pulled one through his legs and the others around his waist, keeping the whole dong deep inside.

Loki moaned through the muzzle as he felt the pressure inside. He then heard a few beeps as the Grandmaster turned on the device and it began to vibrate.

“It will start slow then it will switch from vibrating to a thrusting. By then you should have cum then you will have no reason why you can urinate.” he patted Loki’s ass and walked out of the room, leaving Loki bound to the table with a fat vibrator cycling through different pulses of vibration, up his ass.

Loki struggled and then soon couldn’t fight it. He felt his knees go weak and he couldn’t support himself. He was glad for the softness of the table. The pulses began to increase in frequency and oscillate like Morse code. Loki felt his whole body tingle. He was so close to cumming. He relaxed and just let it happen. He figured the sooner he came the sooner he could get this thing out of his ass.

Loki pushed up on his toes and allowed his cock to flick up and land on the table. Loki then lowered himself down and began to use the friction of the soft table and his abs to expedite his orgasm. Loki moaned as he rubbed himself back and forth, wishing he had has hands free.

The Grandmaster watched from a camera in the other room. “Ooh, you are keen to get yourself off aren’t you?” he muttered to himself.

Loki then felt his eyes water as the vibrator suddenly started to thrust within its own sheath. He stopped grinding and moaned loudly as it began to smash his prostate. He closed his eyes tight and then felt it. He curled his toes and his body began to tense up. He gripped the table tight, even though he was bound and then felt the sudden release.

He moaned loudly as his ejaculated between himself and the table. He slumped down and he felt the vibrator slow back to a soft vibration. Loki breathed hard into his gag and was exhausted. He was glad it was over. It felt good, he couldn’t deny it, but it was far from an ideal situation.

He lay there for a while and was growing tired. He wondered when the Grandmaster was coming back. It didn’t matter too much but the cum was becoming unpleasant and his restraints were beginning to make his joints ache.

Loki sighed as the vibrator began to fade further as part of a wind down. The room was quiet except for the electric hum of the vibrator. He figured the Grandmaster was busy with some other things. 

It wasn’t long before the vibrator suddenly sprung to life and began to increase its vibrations again. Loki struggled. ‘this can’t be happening!’ he thought. ‘I’ve already cum…’ before he could react it had began to thrust again. Loki squirmed and tugged at his restraints. He was not aroused and this was not getting him there. He then felt a pressure building in his bladder.

He now needed to piss. ‘Great!’ Loki sighed. The thrusting poked and prodded at his bladder from the back. He wanted to move but couldn’t slide off the table enough and he started to urinate in spurts. He groaned as the relentless thrusting forced him to empty himself. He pissed up hard under his stomach and it quickly spread across the table under him.

Loki didn’t know if it was because of the soft table curving to his body, but the flood was mostly isolated to anywhere he was applying pressure. It then began to flow down his thighs and legs to the floor. Loki gave in he couldn’t fight it. He finally stopped pissing and the vibrator seemed to slow and return to a gentle vibration.

Loki groaned as the piss began to quickly cool. It wasn’t the most pleasant smell either. The acrid smell annoyed his nostrils as Loki tried to move the piss on the table quickly gravitated to any depression, which now was the side of his head and his hair was now soaked.

This was humiliating. Loki felt angry and ashamed. His leg shook and he wanted to break free. His Sedir couldn’t overpower it. He just had to lie here till the Grandmaster returned.


End file.
